Little Wonders
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: When Logan's son gets Carlos' daughter pregnant, relationships will be tested and things are turned upside down. I swear, this'll be better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hi. I really don't know what to say here, except I like this idea, and that Logan and Carlos' wives are one of my best friends and me. ;D Let me know how you like this guys. Reviews would be great, thanks. xD**

Caitlin Garcia's long, black hair cascaded over her shoulders as she sat on her bed as she slid her phone open. She closed it. _Answer you phone, stupid! _She brushed a stray part of her bangs out of her eyes as she slid her phone open again to her phone's background" her and her boyfriend, Mason Mitchell. She sighed and fell onto her pillow, pressing random buttons on her phone. She heard honking outside her window, and looked out the her bedroom window, watching the familiar car pull up into the driveway. She ran downstairs to unlock the door.

"Cait-" the voice started, but she quickly pulled him in and shut the door.

"Caitey, what's going on? Please tell me that this is for your mom or your friend or something."

Caitlin shook her head. "Uncle Kendall, I-I think I m-might be pregnant." She stuttered, pulling on the sleeve of her red shirt.

"Oh Caitey," Kendall said, pulling his niece in. She started crying, resting her head against her uncle's chest. "Sh, it'll be alright. We don't even know if you are, so let's take this test before your parents get home." Caitlin nodded, and they walked towards the bathroom. Kendall gave the test to his niece, and looked at her. "Caitey?" he asked. She turned around before closing the door.

"Y-yeah?"

"Everything will be okay, sweetie. Just know that." Caitey nodded her head, and gave her uncle a soft smile. "And one more thing: wash your face. You're face is red from crying." She smiled again, nodding, and closed the door behind her.

Five minutes later, Caitlin's cell phone timer went off. She glanced nervously at her uncle.

"You have to do it, sweetie," he said. Caitlin nodded and sighed; she gulped before taking the white stick in her hand and seeing the result: the word 'yes' was in big, bold letters.

"I'm pregnant," she said with disbelief. She was now carrying another life inside of her: at seventeen. Her stomach turned, her head ached. How did this happen?

"Caitey?" her mother called. Kendall and Caitey's eyes widened.

"What do I do?" she exclaimed, tossing the stick at Kendall.

"Don't panic! But you're gonna have to tell them," Kendall said. Caitey gave him a look.

"Uncle Kendall."

"Caitey, you have to." She sighed, her mother's foot steps approaching. Anna Garcia entered the downstairs bathroom and peered in to see her daughter and brother.

"Caitlin?" her mother asked. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" She looked at her brother, "Kendall, what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't see my niece? Besides, I brought her Advil. She, uh, texted me asking if I could get her some, um, since you guys were at CJ's soccer game," Kendall said, making a few occasional pauses. Kendall usually wasn't nervous, and he rarely panicked.

"Okay, what's really going on?" Anna asked, not buying it. Caitey got up off the tile floor and got out of the bathroom walking out into the family room. Anna gave Kendall a look.

"Mom, I'm-"

"Caitey, you missed it! I got the winning goal!" her younger brother exclaimed, sitting on top of his father's shoulders.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Carlos asked his daughter, letting his son off of his shoulders. Caitey shrugged.

"Better. Thanks Daddy." He smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Where's your mother?" he asked.

"In the bathroom with Uncle Kendall," Caitlin responded. Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Never mind." Carlos gave her a look.

"Okay. Well, I was taking CJ to his friend's house for his sleepover, do you need anything?" Carlos asked. Caitey shook her head. "Alright, just tell your mom I'll be back in a little while_._"

"Alright, see you later." Carlos kissed his daughter goodbye, and walked out of the front door with his son. Caitlin sighed, _This gives me time to think of how I'm going to tell-_

"Caitlin Ann Garcia," her mother said, as she and Kendall walked out, "what's going on?"

Caitey sighed and went over to sit on the couch.

"I need to tell you something."Anna sat down next to her daughter, Kendall sitting opposite of them.

"I pretended that I didn't feel good so I didn't have to go to CJ's game-"

"Oh, honey. It was just one game you didn't go to. You always go-" Anna interrupted.

"-I didn't go because I wanted Uncle Kendall to bring... me a-a pr-pregnancy test... s-so I could see if I was pregnant while you guys were at CJ's game... and... I-I-I'm pregnant." Anna sat there in disbelief.

"Caitlin Ann, I'm not very happy that you lied to us. And... I'm disappointed that you didn't use protection, sweetheart. This isn't going to be easy, but daddy and I will be there to help you. We always will be there." Anna sighed. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom. I... I love you too." Caitey sighed as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

Caitey felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulder: but she still had the weight of telling her father, her boyfriend, and his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! :D I actually had this chapter done on my iPod a few days ago, but I just uploaded it onto my computer and edited today. Thanks for the reviews and alerts! :D Please, let me know what you think in a review, and if you have any recommendations or things you might wanna see. ;D**

"Hey Caitey!" Samantha, better known as Sam, Mitchell exclaimed as she opened the front door for her son's girlfriend, her black curls bouncing as she stepped aside to let her in. Caitlin smiled and waved at her boyfriend's mother. "How are you sweetheart?"

Caitlin shrugged and responded with a 'good.' Sam smiled.

"Thanks for helping Mace with baby sitting. Emma was dying to see you." On cue, the five year old ran out and hugged Caitlin's legs.

"Hi sweetie," Caitlin said, smoothing her hand over the little girl's hair. Mason Mitchell emerged from another room, grinning when he saw Caitlin.

"Hey," he said, casually. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

"Hi," she said. Mason sensed something wrong in her tone, but decided it would be better to ask after his parents left and his sister was asleep.

"Will you read me a story, Caitey?" Emma asked. Caitey smiled.

"Sure, sweetheart."

"Caitey!" Logan exclaimed, coming downstairs.

"Daddy! Caitey and Mace-y are gonna read me a story!" Logan grinned.

"Thanks for helping Mason," he said. Caitlin shrugged, saying it was no problem. Sam and Logan kissed Emma goodbye, and hugged Mason and Caitlin goodbye.

"Have fun," Sam said, smiling.

"Thanks," the couple said. The Mitchells left, and it was just the three of them. After giving Emma a bath, reading her her story, and tucking her in, an hour later, Mason plopped on the couch next to Caitlin.

"Are you okay? You've been kinda quiet around me."

"I'm-I'm fine, baby," Caitlin said, not looking him in the eye. Mason frowned, and held her chin, having her eyes locked onto his.

"What's going on, baby? You're scaring me," he said. He still had his frown on. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I love you." Caitey looked down at her lap, trying not to cry. She looked at Mason, tears brimming her eyes.

"I-I know. And I l-love you too. It's just. I'm-I'm..." Caitey stuttered, and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"What is it, Cait?" Mason asked, pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Caitlin looked at him and took a breath.

"Mace, I'm pregnant."

"... what?" he asked. Caitlin nodded, really starting to cry.

"Listen, I know this is a lot for you, and that you might not want to deal with this... And I understand if you wanna break up with me. But... j-just stay in the baby's life, please." Caitlin let out a small cry, trying to hinder her sobs. Mason sat there, his arms still around her.

"Caitlin, I love you. I always have, and as cliche as it sounds, I always will. We got pregnant together; it takes two to tango. I would never leave you, baby. I can't believe that would ever cross your mind. I could never leave you, or our baby. I love you too much to ever think of leaving you." She sat in his lap, her head on his chest. She looked at him with her tear stricken face.

"I love you Mason Ryan," Caitlin said, kissing his lips softly. "I really do." Mason smiled, and wiped each of her tears with his thumb.

"I know you do, Caitey. I love you, and our baby, so much." He kissed her lips tenderly, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"Mace?" Caitlin rested her head back on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too, sweetheart, me too," he said, sighing. He kissed the top of her head, "but we can do this. It's you and me. Always and forever."

* * *

A week later, Mason was in Caitey's room while his parents were downstairs with hers.

"We can do this," Mason said, clutching onto her hand. "I'm afraid your dad's gonna cut my dick off, but, um, we can do this. We have to." Caitey couldn't help but giggle and smile at her boyfriend.

"He's not gonna cut it off," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I hope not," Mason said. Caitey rolled her eyes again. They both sighed.

"Ready?" she said, nervously. Mason nodded as she tugged on his hand and exited her room and walked down the stairs.

"Mom? Dad?" Mason asked as he and Caitey got to the last step. "We need to talk to you guys about something important."

"Sit down," Anna said. Logan had his arm around Sam's shoulders, the both of them glancing at each other in confusion. Carlos looked at Anna as she looked around at his mother and father and Caitey's mother and father. If his parents were going to be mad, her father would be steaming.

Carlos, even though he was (and still is) a total goofball, he was an extremely overprotective father. He didn't allow Caitey to date until she was fifteen, which was when they had started going out. Maybe he wouldn't get his reproductive organ cut off, but rather shot with a gun loaned from Caitey's retired officer grandfather- or even her father's own gun.

"Before you guys yell at us," Mason said, gulping, "and before Mr. Garcia shoots me, we just want you to know we were stupid and didn't think things out carefully."

Caitlin sighed. "Last week I found out that... That... That..."

"Sweetie, you can tell us anything," Carlos said, shooting a concerned look at Anna. Caitey nodded her head, and stayed strong; she looked at her boyfriend's and her parents and said:

"I'm pregnant."

The room fell silent. You could hear a pin drop; the tension could be cut with a knife. After a few more moments of silence, Mason and Caitlin looked at their parents.

"Guys...?" she asked, as Mason held her hand. Caitey glanced down at their joined hands, sighing softly before her father finally spoke up. He sighed as well, looking directly at them.

"Caitey... Mace, I'm not completely happy about this..." Carlos finally said. "I'm not mad at you guys... Just..." Carlos couldn't find the right words.

"Mason Ryan Mitchell," Mason heard from Sam, "I don't know what to say. I'm just disappointed that you didn't use protection..."

"You know you have to take care of another life, that you have to put this baby before yourselves?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Dad. Cait and I already talked about it. We're both going to look for jobs, and start preparing for the baby. We figured that the baby's coming in the summer; and with that, Caitey can graduate." The Mitchells and Garcias glanced at each other, letting this sink in.

"We know you guys are really disappointed in us, but believe us. I love Mason, and I know that he loves me. And we're going to do this; together. We know that's it's going to be hard. We just want you guys to understand that."

"We can only take this a day at a time," Anna said. Logan and Carlos nodded.

"You both are being incredibly responsible. And we're proud of that," Sam said.

"We are. We're disappointed in you both for not, using protection. But like Sam said, you guys are being really responsible. And you're both taking on this on, together, too," Carlos said. Caitlin and Mason both breathed a sigh of relief, happy that their parents weren't yelling and that it wasn't World War III.

"It's not gonna be so bad," Logan said, optimistically. "And I can help Caitey get appointments and everything at the hospital and the office," he stated with a smile.

The two teens breathed another sigh of relief- a huge one, this time- as they eased up a little.


End file.
